


Teatime

by dungeonguy88



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Blushing Amity Blight, F/F, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Light Angst, Slice of Life, Tea, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dungeonguy88/pseuds/dungeonguy88
Summary: Wherein, The Owl Lady decides it's time she had a little chat with a certain young, lovestruck witch. Over a nice cup of tea.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 47
Kudos: 492





	Teatime

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after 'Wing It Like Witches'.

“Alright, you kids. Go have fun!”

Eda took her tea saucer and shooed Luz and her little playmates along, before taking another sip from her teacup.

Relaxing.

There was nothing like a good cup of tea. Especially if you were a wiz at brewing potions; with Eda's skills she could turn owl vomit into a soothing brew. Not that she had any plans to do so. Not unless Principal Bump ever decided to pay her a visit her for teatime.

But, Luz and her little pack of weirdos? She'd breakout the good stuff for them. In fact, it was actually kinda nice having someone to share tea with other than King and Hooty.

“Alright, well if you guys are going off, I'm going to go get some snacks.” King declared, mostly to himself as he marched out from behind the couch in his little cheerleading outfit. Pausing as he reached the doorway to the kitchen, he turned back before menacingly pointing back out into the living room with one of his pom-poms “Nobody follow me. Or there will be dire consequences.”

“Why would we-”

“The Armor of Intimidation has spoken!” King declared loudly, putting his pom-pom covered paws at his side and displaying his awe inspiring outfit. He added his loud 'Nyeh!' sound to it as he shifted around while posing.

“...You just want to play around some more in your cute outfit, don't you?” Luz cheerfully noted.

“Cute?! This isn't cute! This is a carefully cultivated look that's meant to crush the spirits of my enemies!” King declared, while flailing his arms around at his side. Giving a stomp of one of his little feet, he pointed the pom-pom back at Luz “No snacks for unbelievers!”

“But, King-”

“No snacks, I say!” King shouted, before turning around and stomping into the kitchen.

“Huh...It's even cuter when he's angry...” Luz noted, as she watched King march off, still waving his pom-poms around.

“Come on, Luz! I've gotta brand new spell for you to check out! It's really gonna get the crowd pumped up for your next Grudby Match!” Gus excitedly declared, as he ran for the door.

“I think it's gonna be a while before we have any more Grudby matches, Gus.” The ever-sensible Willow noted, as she followed at a more sedate pace. Furrowing her brow, she took a moment to point towards her younger friend “Also...you were the whole crowd in our last match.”

“Exactly! I'm gonna get super-pumped for the next one using this spell!” The little squirt added, with a fist pump for emphasis.

“Are you sure you don't wanna come outside with us, Amity?” Luz stopped a few steps short of the door, before looking back towards the green-haired witch. Pausing to rub at the back of her neck, Luz gestured towards the rest of the Owl House “We can stay inside a little longer instead?”

“It's fine, Luz. I don't want to slow you guys down.” Amity replied easily, gesturing down to her leg and the cast, before moving to take another sip of her own tea.

“Oh...I mean, I could carry you again, if-” Luz began to offer, only to pause as Amity abruptly choked on her tea.

“Ooooh, went down the wrong pipe?” Gus asked with a twinge of sympathy.

“Yeah, that must be it.” Willow said a little too dryly and with her eyes rolling a little too hard for Eda to not notice.

Mm-hmm.

“Amity?! Are you okay?” Luz asked with concern, even as she took a few steps back towards the couch where her sputtering friend was sitting. Holding out her arms, she gave a shrug “You know what? I can just stay in here with you. We can-”

“N-no, no! I'm fine-...Ahhhemm...I'm totally fine...” Amity quickly assured, as she patted herself on the chest to help clear out the fluids she had inhaled. With a red face that a casual onlooker might attribute to her coughing fit, the young academic waved away her friends “I-I can just stay here...inside...with the tea...”

“Are you sure?” Luz asked, clearly not entirely convinced.

Which was probably the older witch's cue.

“Oh, let the girl enjoy her tea, Luz. You go practice your magic.” Eda reassured her young apprentice, even as she idly drew a magic circle in the air with her finger. 

A moment later the teapot sitting in front of the couch floated up-and-over towards Amity. With a swift little dip, it easily refilled the girl's slightly drained tea cup to a comfortably full level, as Amity watched with mild bemusement.

“Well, if you're both sure...” The witch's apprentice hedged.

“Totally sure! After that little scuffle Amity helped you with, she could probably use some rest and relaxation.” Eda pointed out, gesturing her tea saucer to the the green-haired girl. Pausing for a moment in thought, she gave a shrug “Especially if you consider how uptight she normally is anyway.”

“...Thanks.” Amity dryly retorted, her earlier confusion and awkwardness giving away at that comment. She soon put on a friendlier tone, as she turned back towards Luz “It's fine, Luz. I don't mind waiting here.”

“Come on, Luz! We're burning daylight!” Gus declared to his human friend. The young illusionist brought a hand to his chin “Which, incidentally, is a very relevant turn of phrase for the spell I'm going to be demonstrating today.”

“Oh, boy...” Willow noted with some obvious concern.

“Okay, you're sure?” Luz asked one more time, before gesturing to her back “I really wouldn't mind helping you-”

“No, no, I'm...I'm fine...You don't need to...carry me...again...” Amity awkwardly said. A thought visibly occurring to her, the young witch pointed to her crutch by the door “I can get around, if I need to.”

“I could always give you a lift!” A shrill voice announced, as the door pushed itself a little further open to reveal Hooty. Stretching out further, till he was almost wrapped up in a knot “You could just hop onto my weird, tubular body and-”

“Hooty, no!” Eda bluntly denied. Judging by the mix of confusion and annoyance Amity was expressing right now, the senior was pretty sure she seconded the sentiment.

“Oh, come on! I think it could be a real bonding experience!” Hooty plaintively declared, before tightening himself into a knotted up ball. Plopping onto the floor in front of Luz's friends, he rocked back-and-forth as he yammered “We could talk about our hopes and dreams and our favorite songs and how it always seems like the sun is shining right in my eye and- Oh, look! A seed!”

Hooty suddenly cut-off his train of thought, as he so often did, to stretch out and quickly scoop up something off the floor with his beak. Not a second later, he was happily chewing on his prize.

“Mmmmmm, seedy!”

“...I don't think that was a seed.” Willow pointed out.

“I think that was a button.” Gus added a moment later. Looking down at his clothes, he pulled them out a bit “I think that might have been my button.”

“Get your own! Hoot-hoot!” Hooty shrieked, before retracting himself back out the front door.

“...Well, that was unhelpful.” Luz noted, as she stared after the house-demon's departure.

“About as helpful as you lot lollygagging around in my house.” Eda finally declared, before standing up.

Drawing another small circle in the air with her pinky, she willed her magic to take a hold of the floorboards. In a moment, Luz, Willow, and Gus all were struggling to keep their balance, as the wooden planks that made up the floor suddenly bowed upwards of their own accord. Within moments, the animated wood was surging them towards the door.

“Eda! Hold on a-” Luz shouted, as she tried to get a hold of one of the boards.

“Bye-bye! I love you! I'll look after Amity while you're gone!” The older witch said in a chipper tone and waved as her apprentice was swept out the door by her spell.

“I just wanna-” Luz was cut-off in the next second with the front door slamming shut, as the trio was deposited outside.

“Ahhhh, they're a sweet bunch...” Eda said, more to herself than anyone.

“Uhhh, yeah...” Amity awkwardly noted from the couch, as she realized that she'd been left alone with the older witch.

“But they can be a little clingy. Sometimes it feels like I can barely get any work done with them hanging around here.” The older witch opined, as she gestured widely and walked back over to the couch. Holding out her tea cup, Eda lightly plopped down onto the couch and kicked up her feet before resting them on the coffee table.

Taking another sip of her tea, she leaned her head back, before closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh.

“...So, is this you getting work done?” Amity eventually asked, with an audible arch in her eyebrow.

“You know it.”

“Okay...?” Amity cleverly said, pursing her lips as she considered the older witch. The young witch let her gaze trail back to her cup of tea “I guess I didn't really know what to expect from a rogue witch's schedule.”

“Yeah, I try to stay busy.” Eda replied offhandedly, her eyes still closed.

It was proving rather difficult for Amity to keep the silence from creeping in now, having never really been stuck alone with the infamous Owl Lady before. On the one hand, she was talking to one of the most wanted criminals in the whole of the Boiling Isles. And on the other, the rogue witch was technically her host and she was a guest in her home, and she'd always been taught to be respectful of her elders. It had never really come up as to whether she needed to be politely chatty with people that were being hunted down by the law.

Two different parts of Amity's general respect for authority and propriety were at war with each other, and she couldn't think of a rational out for the situation. Beyond the fact that Luz and her friends clearly cared about Eda, and she didn't want to damage the progress she had made with all of them by alienating Luz' mentor.

The awkward silence was really starting to drag on now, as she idly turned her tea cup in her hands, feeling the warmth seep into her fingers.

“Right...” Amity trailed off. Tapping at the edge of her cup in obvious thought “...so, I guess your little demon familiar wandered off.”

“Wow...you are bad at this.” The older witch noted after a moment, one eyelid creeping open to stare down upon Amity.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, I didn't think anyone could make small-talk sound this painful, but you're making it look easy.” Eda added, opening both eyes now and sitting up on the couch.

“I- Well-...I didn't really know I needed to plan for any small-talk today.” Amity pointed out defensively, looking off to the side with a mild pout now.

“Well, for one thing, you don't plan your small-talk. Kinda defeats the point.”

“...The weather's nice.” Amity eventually offered.

“Is that really all you can come up with? I thought you were supposed to be Bump's prize super-student?” Eda crossed her arms at that, clearly unimpressed.

“What am I supposed to talk about then? How to be a better criminal?” Amity countered accusingly, holding her tea out of the way before crossing her own arms in response.

“Now there's an idea! If you want to learn about crime, you're talking to the right witch!” The Owl witch declared with way too much pride, as far as Amity as was concerned.

“I don't want to learn how to be a criminal.”

“Relax. I'm just teasing.” Eda replied with a wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes. Bringing her tea cup closer, she paused to give a shrug “I just wanted to get to know you a little better. Seeing as you're spending so much time with Luz now.”

“Oh...that makes sense.” Amity conceded after a moment, her earlier defensiveness fading.

"I mean, you two have been into getting to all kinds of trouble lately.” The older witch continued, pausing only to take a sip of her tea “I mean, I thought the high-point would have been you two trying to kill each other in that duel.”

“We weren't trying to kill each other.”

“Could have fooled me.” Eda said with a shrug.

“You literally tried to fool everyone. You cheated.” The green-haired girl countered.

“Eh, Lilly helped.”

Amity's face visibly tightened up at being reminded of that, of how one of her supposed idols had attempted to cheat on her behalf. Even while everyone else had seemingly long since forgotten about it, she still felt some shame and embarrassment over that incident. And not solely due to the events of the duel itself.

“But, yeah, Luz has been talking my ear off about you since then.” Eda continued, apparently not at all privy to the younger witch's inner thoughts “I guess there was a whole thing where she ended up reading your diary.”

“She told you about that?!”

“Uh, yeah.” The Owl Lady said with a shrug, before tilting her head in thought “There was also something about you two being sewn into a book by a long-eared monster...? I wasn't really paying much attention at the time.”

“Does-...does Luz just tell you everything?”

“Just about. You know how excitable she can be.”

“...Okay, that's fair.”

“And it's not like she needs to tell me everything. I was there a couple of times, if you recall.” Eda pointed out.

“Like the time in the mountains.” Amity nodded, before taking a sip of her tea, privately taking a couple of moments to savor the taste. She was no expert, but it really did have its own appeal.

“And let's not forget about Grom Night.” The older witch reminded, while holding up a finger. Pointing said finger towards the girl, she gave another nod “Now that was an interesting night.”

“Uh, I...yeah...” Amity dumbly replied, as she looked up from her tea.

“I mean, that night had everything. Snacks, monsters, people falling down, King getting humiliated...dancing.” Eda reminisced fondly, counting off things on her fingers as she did so.

“Mm-hmm.” The younger witch nodded, while avoiding eye contact.

“You two even managed to make a nightmare monster explode with that cute little number of yours!” The older witch exclaimed, before holding her arms up a bit higher “Now that is not something I ever thought I'd see.”

“That was- It was just doing the...thing. It...it wasn't really anything...” Amity stammered a bit, her face starting to become tinged with red as she recalled the evening herself.

“Yep! Luz has really taken a shine to you, I think. It's kinda sweet really. Especially after you two had such a rocky start.” Eda mused, before leaning back into the couch cushions again.

“Uh-huh. So...what kind of tea is this again? It's...it's pretty good...” Amity offered with an anxious smile, before going back in to take a long slurp from her cup. She was very clearly looking for any way to divert the conversation away from the current topic.

“Oh, you like it? It's my special blend.”

“Yeah, it's a very-...very soothing...”

“Well, there's plenty more where that came from. So, drink up.”

Amity certainly wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to create some space in their little chit-chat to breathe. They had been dancing around some topics that she was worryingly incapable of really addressing right now. Topics that were both very dear to Amity and deeply terrifying for her. She was sure that one day she could reach a point where she could talk about it, but it probably wasn't going to be this day.

All that aside, it actually was some pretty good tea.

“So...you two made-out yet?”

It was always a shame to waste good tea.

But the expression on Amity's face, before tea exploded out of her mouth and across the room, was the very definition of 'worth it' in Eda's mind. The poor girl had sputtered at the thought of a bit of personal contact from Luz, not a few minutes ago. Now she looked like she might cough up both lungs and her bile sac all in one go.

“Wh-Why-” The young witch sputtered a couple of more times, before wiping at the dribble of tea still coming out of her nose. Visibly trying to compose herself for a moment, as she set her teacup on the table, she gave another cough “Why would you say that?!”

“What? I'm just looking out for Luz here.” Eda casually replied with a shrug. Taking a moment, she drew another magic circle in the air, conjuring up a hovering dishrag, before looking back towards Amity “I am technically her guardian. I just wanna make sure you're not taking advantage of her.”

“T-Taking advantage of-...” Amity sputtered for a moment, before the implications of what taking advantage of Luz might entail. The young witch immediately clamped her mouth shut and clenched her hands, even as her face turned the brightest red possible.

She looked a bit like an overripe berry ready to explode. The young witch was so apparently motified, she didn't even notice as the conjured dishrag floated about her wiping up the tea she'd coughed up.

“You alright there, sport?”

“We are not- I don't even- She would never-...” Amity started and faltered several times, before trailing off helplessly. A moment later, the poor girl covered her face with both hands and curled over, while letting out a long groan.

“Okay, okay...take it down a notch...” Eda eventually said with a smidge more sympathy than before, awkwardly reaching over to try to pat the girl on the back. Forgetting that she still had her tea saucer in hand, she gave an internal shrug before rubbing it on Amity's back “I'm just messing with ya...”

“We're not even together...”

“Pfft! Could have fooled me.” The older witch said, casually tossing her saucer onto the other couch.

“Wha-...How can you even say that?” Amity eventually asked, peeking out from behind her hands.

“What? Are you being serious?”

“Yes! I haven't told anyone!” The green-haired witch suddenly shouted, throwing up her hands into the air, before slamming them back down on the couch cushions.

“Hold on...You actually thought this was some sort of secret?” Eda asked with obvious and growing amusement.

“Uhh, I- I mean-” Amity briefly faltered, her eyes going wide again.

“Hah! That's hysterical!” Eda exclaimed, slapping her own knee as she gave a loud laugh at the idea that anyone with eyes couldn't tell that Amity was crushing on the local Human.

The young Blight looked on with complete mortification as that sank in, suddenly painfully aware of the possibility that other people might know about her secret crush. Or her very apparently not-so-secret crush.

“You- You can't tell Luz!” She shouted, before grabbing onto Eda's arm and looking up at her desperately, pivoting on the cushions to account for her banged-up leg. Giving a shake of her head, she threw caution to the wind “If she found out and- I'd- I'll-”

“Yeesh! Calm down, before you end up spilling my tea!” Eda exclaimed, looking down at the desperately pleading teenager and realizing she might have gone too far “I'm not gonna-”

“I'll do whatever you want!”

“...Well, hold on.” The Owl Lady said, almost as much to herself as anyone, as her eyebrows crept upwards.

“I mean-...That is-...” Amity babbled, as it started to sink in what she'd just figuratively put on the table.

“Now, when you say you'll do whatever I want, you mean what exactly...?”

“I-...Just, if you-...”

“You know what I really want?” Eda leaned in like an owl ready to swoop down on her prey, holding up a single finger in front of the young witch.

“...What?” Amity eventually asked, staring at the finger with trepidation.

“What I want...” The Owl Lady began, before suddenly poking Amity in the forehead with enough force to cause her to fall back onto the couch cushions “...is for you to relax.”

Blinking in confusion for a moment, Amity briefly rubbed at the spot that'd been poked, before looking back up to her elder “Hold on, does that mean-”

“I'm not gonna tell Luz about your little crush.” Eda clarified, with a wave of her hand, before leaning back again “I'm a criminal, not a gossip.”

“Oh...” Amity dumbly said, her thoughts fluttering in the wind now, as she was left at a loss. Frowning, she looked to the side with some discomfort “Then why did you...?”

“I already told you, weren't you listening?” Eda pointed out, gesturing with her hand like it should have been obvious “I'm just trying to look out for Luz is all. I wanted to know what your intentions were.”

“My intentions?” The young witch blurted out, earning a roll of the eyes from the older witch.

“Look, I don't know if you've noticed, but Luz has this tendency to bite off a little more than she can chew.” Eda explained, before bringing her teacup a bit closer. Gesturing towards Amity “And if she's gonna end up taking some bites out of you, I figured I should prepare.”

“Take some bites out of-” Amity started, before clamping her hand over her mouth as the implications sank in and she blushed brightly again.

“Luz is still figuring out how things work around here. And I'm not some square that doesn't get that she's around the age where stuff like this happens.” The Owl Lady explained, before taking another sip of her tea.

“But, I-...even if we...were stuff...I wouldn't want anything to happen to Luz!” The green-haired girl haltingly tried to defend herself, her blush not really fading.

“I know that!” Eda bluntly replied.

“...You do?”

“Yeah, you're-...you're a good kid.” The older witch eventually conceded with a tilt of her head, before shrugging “A better kid than I thought, anyway.”

“Uhhh, hold up...” Amity eventually said, holding out her hands in front of her now. Furrowing her brow, she looked back up “...then what's this about?”

“You gotta lot of baggage, kid.”

“Baggage?”

“Geez, where to start?” Eda exclaimed, earning an offended look from her junior, which Eda ignored entirely “I mean, just think about it for a second, will ya?”

“...Okay. I get that we had a rough start, but-”

“Not that! Sheesh! I'm gonna have to get you started on this, aren't I?” The older witch lamented, as she realized that she was going to have to spell it out. Leaning in far enough that Amity had to briefly resist the urge to scoot back, Eda lightly gestured with her teacup “What are you going to do, Amity?”

“You mean about Luz?”

“I mean about everything.” Eda sharply said, before leaning back and crossing one leg over her knee. Holding up her hand, she started moving her fingers as she listed things off “I mean about Luz. I mean about me. And Willow. And you. And everything that's going to kick-off if you take the plunge.”

Things very visibly started sinking in for the young witch.

“You're Amity Blight. Principal Bump's prize student, star of the Abomination track, aspiring member of the Emperor's Coven. You're from one of the most prestigious families on the Isle and you even got my sister fawning over you.”

“Oh, no...” Amity eventually muttered, as Eda finished summing up her whole life, her whole identity for her.

“Yeah, you're going places, kid. You've got a whole life planned out for yourself and you're more than capable of pulling it off.” Eda eventually said, watching with a touch of sympathy, as the weight of the situation started to land on the girl's shoulders “Now what's gonna happen if you take that plunge with Luz?”

“I-I mean, I could- There's so much- What will-” 

Amity clenched at her chest, as she started babbling, unable to even really finish a thought between her increasingly rapid breaths. She couldn't convince herself that she didn't know that the life she'd always planned for and the life she was increasingly getting immersed in were at odds with each other. She was already defying her parents, by trying to rekindle her friendship with Willow. And in secret, on top of that. On some level, she knew that her dream of joining the Emperor's Coven would mean targeting rogue witches like Luz' mentor. 

What if that meant going after Eda herself?

Or Luz? She couldn't imagine Luz not following in the Owl Lady's footsteps, could she?

And Willow, where was she going to land? What if she went rogue? She barely knew Gus, but he was a factor too, right?

That's what the Emperor's Coven did. They hunted down rogue witches.

It meant getting to serve at Emperor Belos' side, serving out his will and bringing order across the Boiling Isles. It meant getting to use every kind of magic that was out there, on his behalf.

It meant making her parents proud.

It meant accomplishing so much and proving that she was truly the best.

And the more she thought about it, the more obvious it was that she might have to choose. And Amity liked who she was becoming because of Luz. Or rather she missed being who she always was, she missed being Willow's friend. For the first time in years, it felt like something deep inside of her had finally unclenched and she could finally breathe again.

Was that what she wanted? And if not, how could she possibly bury what she felt for-

“Alright, alright, take a breath now! I didn't mean to get you so worked up.” Amity was abruptly ripped from those thoughts, not that she minded, as she took note of Eda patting her on the back. Still in a panic-induced stupor, she barely noticed as the older witch rubbed her back to try to calm her down.

“I-I can't possibly-”

“Enough of that. Here drink some more tea. It'll help.” Eda sharply ordered, even as she used an easy display of magic to refill Amity's cup on the nearby table. In a moment it was floating over, only to be quickly grabbed out of the air by the young witch, who immediately took to guzzling it down.

It really did help, she realized. She didn't even really taste the tea this time, but the warmth of it flowing down her throat and the few seconds of peace it granted her really did help.

“Feel better?”

“Kinda...not really.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“You didn't really want to talk about Luz, did you?”

“Well...you're Luz-adjacent.” Eda admitted without much fanfare, giving a shrug, apparently satisfied that Amity's freak-out was under control now.

“...I am totally going to freak-out again.” Amity tiredly admitted, before letting her head rest against the back of the couch.

“Wasn't really what I was aiming for here.”

“What are you trying to do?” The young witch tilted her head to look over.

“I don't know. I guess...” Eda confessed, before rubbing at the back of her neck and looking up in thought. Her lips tugged as the thoughts rolled around her head, before she looked back towards Amity “I guess, I didn't want you to go into this blind, is all.”

“So, what? Is this your way of saying that you think I shouldn't...try?”

“What? No! If you crazy kids end up making it work, I'm all for it.” The older witch quickly explained, swiping her hand at the idea that she had any particular objections. Leaning back, she idly brushed some of her wild hair out of the way “It'd certainly make things interesting around here.”

“Oh...” Amity blinked in very obvious surprise. The mere thought that someone might have actually been supportive of her feelings, much less the criminal Owl Lady, had never really crossed her mind.

“If anything, you should probably tell Luz how you feel sooner rather than later.”

“I, uh...I don't think I'm near ready for that. I...clearly haven't thought this all the way through.” Amity waved that idea away, before turning to the side to try to downplay her blush.

“Fair enough. But you gotta know...” Eda said, before giving a pointed look “...Luz might not be here forever.”

“...Right. She's a human. She has a home to go back to.” Amity nodded, being perhaps more aware of that reality than everything else that had suddenly come crashing down into her head.

“I mean...Luz loves it here. I'm pretty sure she could spend the rest of her life here, and never get tired of it.” The older witch pointed out, before taking a moment to retrieve her own tea cup “But I gotta assume she's got a life back in her world.”

“...This is really starting to feel like you're trying to convince me to give up.” Amity pointed out, her brow furrowing in growing frustration.

“Sorry, kid. But you're not gonna be able to think away your feelings here.”

“How am I-”

“You just tell her. Or don't. Either way you know Luz is still going to care about you.”

“There's no way you can-”

“Do you honestly think Luz would tell you to take a hike over something like that? Even if she didn't feel the same way about you?” Eda sharply pressed.

“You just gave me a bunch of different reasons to not tell Luz!”

“And Luz isn't one of them!” The older witch countered without any hesitation. Bringing a hand to her forehead, she visibly tried to massage away her growing frustration “I'm not telling you to not do it!”

“What are you telling me?!” Amity pressed, a hint of desperation starting to enter her voice.

“I'm trying to tell you to be ready!” Eda shouted back, letting her hand drop away again and looking exceedingly tired herself now. The owl witch had to take a breath before speaking in a calmer tone “I'm saying that, whatever you decide to do with Luz, you gotta be ready to deal with it...”

“...I'm starting to think this isn't about me either.” Amity admitted after a few moments, watching as the emotional swing they both seemed to be on swung Eda's way.

Eda gave a sigh at that, before turning her gaze up at the ceiling.

“I don't know...a smart, ambitious kid that could be everything the Boiling Isles wants in a witch? A free-spirited troublemaker that just wants to do magic? They both care about each other, despite being so different?” The older witch said, seemingly more to herself than anyone. Letting that hang in the air, she gave a tilt of her head to look back to the younger witch.

For a moment, Eda seemed to be looking straight through her.

“That could totally be you and Luz.”

“...You think we might turn out like you and Lilith?” Amity eventually spelled it out, as her mind wandered back to the obvious rivalry between the two sisters.

“It's obviously not exactly the same.” Eda conceded with a wave of her hand “This would be a way creepier conversation if it was.”

It was obvious, going by the grossed out look that crossed Amity's face as she got the implication, that she agreed.

“But Lilith and I? We kinda just...ignored our problems, I guess. Something just kind of broke before I even realized it was happening. Maybe because we never really admitted we were going in opposite directions.” Eda admitted, before taking another sip of her tea. Lowering her cup, she met Amity's own gaze head-on “And I figured, maybe you two could be a better version of us. If you just got a heads-up going forward.”

“...I see.”

“I figured you would.” Eda replied, before setting her teacup down. Waving her hands out widely, she gave a shrug “Kinda wish I didn't have to spell it all out for you myself, but here we are.”

“This is kind of a lot to process.”

“Yeah...I shoulda laid out some snacks.”

“Snacks would have been amazing.” Amity admitted, before bringing a hand up to her face and letting out a long sigh.

“Like I said, I didn't mean to get this intense. But I didn't just want to leave it alone.”

“Have you...talked about any of this with Luz?”

“And ruin my image? Pfft, no!” Eda waved away that idea with a laugh, before gesturing to herself proudly “I've gotta maintain a certain cool-factor and mystique as Luz' mentor!”

Amity gave an unabashedly sardonic look at that.

“And...if I'm being completely honest, Luz isn't always the best about taking my warnings to heart.” The older witch admitted in a more serious tone.

“That's...fair.” Amity eventually nodded, before looking somewhat wistfully off to the side “Luz never really let's anything slow her down.”

“Luz never let's anything get in her way. Not even common sense.” Eda nodded.

“She's so brave and just...completely unafraid to be herself...”

“Uh...yeah.”

“And when she smiles, it just feels like she'd be there for you no matter what...”

“...Okay.”

“And her ears are just so round and-”

“Ahem!” Eda very loudly and obviously cleared her throat, causing Amity to break out of her infatuation induced stupor to stare up at her “Kinda think we're wandering away from the original point here.”

“...Right.” Amity eventually muttered, as she tucked her head down and her ears drooped a bit. She thoughtlessly brought her hand against her cheek again, as she was sure she was blushing.

“Geez, you do have it bad, kid.”

“I know...” The young witch groaned.

“You know what might help?”

“Obviously not.”

“Have you considered just...saying it out loud? Putting it out there?” Eda suggested, holding up a finger to get Amity's attention, even as she ignored the girl's reply.

“I already told you, I'm not ready to tell Luz about this.”

“I'm not saying to tell Luz.” Eda clarified, before bringing a hand to her chest “I mean, tell me.”

“But you already know. How's that gonna help me?” Amity asked, giving an obviously confused tilt of her head at the notion.

“Couldn't hurt, right? Think of it as just...admitting things to yourself.”

“I-...I'm not sure I'm really comfortable with it.” The young witch confessed, looking down at her lap now.

“What's uncomfortable about it? It's not like I don't already know.”

“Yeah, but...I'm just not sure I can do it.”

“Come on! What's the worst that could happen, kid?” Eda asked, holding out her her arms as if to say you can trust me.

“Are you going to make fun of me if I do?”

“I'm gonna make fun of you if you don't.”

“And if I say...it, you won't tease me about it then?”

“Oh, I'll definitely still tease you about it.” The Owl Lady readily admitted with a smirk, before crossing her arms “But I'll save that for another time.”

“So, you're going to make fun of me no matter what I do?” Amity accused, crossing her own arms and furrowing her brow now. Holding out one of her hands, and leaning forward “What exactly is my incentive?”

“You know...You make a good point.” Eda conceded with some visible thought. Bringing a hand up to the bottom of her face, she rubbed at her chin, before holding up her finger as a thought visibly occurred to her “Tell ya what. If you say, out loud, that you're in love with Luz, then...I won't tell Luz about it myself.”

“Wait, what?!” Amity blurted out, her eyes going wide as she heard that.

“Pretty good incentive, right?”

“But you said you weren't going to tell Luz!”

“I'm a criminal, kid. You can't believe everything I say.”

“Wha- By that reasoning I shouldn't believe you now!” The green-haired girl angrily pointed out, her fists clenched.

“Yeah, but are you really gonna risk it?” The Owl Lady smugly countered.

The young witch soon found her hands pulling at her own hair in frustration with her senior, letting out a groan of outrage and disbelief for the supposed adult. That anger soon gave way to worry, as she tried to parse about just what it is she should believe, in regards to the Owl Lady. She wouldn't really tell Luz, would she?

She probably would, Amity realized.

“...You swear you won't tell Luz if I do it? Like, really?”

“On my curse...” Eda said with a touch of solemnity, holding up three fingers and closing her eyes as she did so. She opened her eyes and gave a big grin, before pumping her fist “And that thing's got some kick to it, so you know I mean it this time.”

“...Alright, fine.” Amity finally conceded, closing her eyes and taking in a calming breath.

It's not like it was that big of a deal. Eda already knew all about her...feelings, so it's not like she was really revealing anything. The Owl Lady might not hold up her end of the agreement, that much was now very apparent. But the older witch was going to do whatever she wanted, regardless, she supposed; it seemed to be kind of her thing. Even the annoying House-demon and the fuzzball weren't within earshot, so this was about as safe as she was ever going to get talking about it.

She realized that she needed to stop biting her lips before she drew blood. It shouldn't be this hard to admit something that was so obvious, right?

Amity took in a deep breath.

“I-I-...have a crush...on the human.” The young witch eventually managed to mutter out, her eyes fixed down towards the floor. Staring at her cast for a few moments, she swallowed before looking back to Eda “Happy now?”

“Not even close.” Eda bluntly replied with a frown.

“Wait, but-”

“I mean, you didn't even mention her by name.” The Owl Lady pointed out, as she leaned back and crossed her arms again “And, come on! This is way more than just a little crush, and you know it!”

“You- You can't just change the rules after the fact!”

“Yes, I can.”

“You're not supposed to!”

“I'm totally supposed to! I'm the most wanted criminal on the Boiling Isle because of it.”

“Stop bragging about that!”

“Make me.”

Amity had to resist the urge to leap over and throttle the older witch, even as she scowled ferociously into her own hands. It should have occurred to her much earlier that she couldn't have realistically expected a Wild Witch to be consistent or fair about things. And she certainly shouldn't have expected any maturity from the Owl Lady of all people. But still, it's not like she had many options at this point.

“You swore that you wouldn't tell.”

“On the condition that you were honest about your feelings.”

“I was being honest!”

“Not honest enough.”

“I can't be any more honest than that!” Amity blurted out, her frustration boiling over, before it started to cool at those words. Feeling those words sink in, she realized that was just a harsh truth about herself. She wasn't someone that could just show how she really felt, she couldn't act upon what she really felt. There were too many expectations. Too many rules. Too many people she could disappoint.

She had never admitted to Willow the real reason they had stopped being friends. Not until she'd been given no other choice.

She still hadn't admitted to her parents that she was trying to rekindle that friendship.

It wasn't until recently that she'd been able to admit why she'd given up Grudgby.

She wasn't an honest person.

“I don't know how to be as honest as Luz.” Amity finally admitted, her head hanging low at that. And it was true, as she couldn't imagine anyone being as open and trusting and earnest as Luz the Human “I'm not like her.”

“Uh-huh.” Eda noted from the side.

“Go ahead and tell Luz if you want...I'll probably never be able to.”

A silence hung over them after that, as she let those feelings fall into the pit of her stomach. Amity idly wondered, on the edge of her thoughts, if perhaps she'd garnered a touch of quiet sympathy from the older witch. Part of her hoped that maybe her admitting that out loud might be enough to sway Eda to stay quiet about her feelings for Luz. Another part of her hoped that Eda would tell Luz anyway.

“You know what, kid? I'm starting to like you.”

“...I'm sorry?” Amity said, her ears perking up, as she glanced upwards in surprise.

“You're harder on yourself than just about any witch I know.” Eda commented, as she idly rubbed at one of her eyebrows. Taking a moment to flick away some imaginary bit of dust, she met Amity's gaze “But you gotta give yourself some more credit.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, genuinely confused now.

“You can admit something like that to me and yourself...” Eda reminded, before extending an arm over the back of the couch “...but you think saying three little words is just impossible.”

“It's not that-”

“Maybe you aren't like Luz. Maybe you aren't as honest and sweet and brave and whatever else makes Luz so special. That's alright...” Eda explained, as she drew another circle with her hand, causing the teapot to once more refill Amity's cup. She was too dumbfounded to do anything but accept it as the cup floated into her hands “...because it's pretty obvious that you're trying to be.”

She couldn't deny that.

“Or maybe, you are all those things. And you just needed Luz to remind you of it...” The Owl Lady finally said, watching as the words visibly seemed to impact the younger witch. Amity watched from the corner of her eye, as Eda's own cup floated back to her “...you ever think of that, kid?”

Amity couldn't really come up with an answer, as she turned to stare back down into her tea cup. Which was weird for her, as she almost always had an answer ready. Even when it was one she didn't want to share.

“You maybe want to take another swing at it?” Eda asked from the side.

Amity blinked as she met her own gaze in the tea looking back up to her. Without any thought she brought the cup to her lips and took a long sip, letting the still warm tea go down.

She didn't look up, as she leaned the cup back forward, watching the drink slosh around lightly.

“I love Luz.”

She wasn't sure if she really felt any different after saying it out loud.

It was just kind of out in the world now, like saying it out loud made it less of a deeply buried feeling, and made it more real. Looking around the Owl House, nothing had really changed, that she could tell. She was still sitting on a couch, nursing a cup of tea, with her leg still in a cast. She was still Amity, aspiring member of the Emperor's Coven, star student, scion of House Blight. Nothing had changed at all.

But she was definitely in love with Luz.

It wasn't a silly crush. It wasn't puberty rearing its ugly head. It wasn't some way for her to rebel against her controlling parents.

Amity loved Luz. It felt real. That hadn't changed either.

“Oh.” The young witch blurted out.

“Now was that so hard?” Eda asked, as she gave the distracted Amity a poke in the side to get her attention.

Amity was briefly surprised to note that the Owl Lady, of all people, didn't seem to mean anything by that comment. The older witch was just giving her a supportive smile, like she was congratulating her for making it to the other side. The only sentiment that she could really pick-up from Eda, was the idea that she knew Amity could do it and was glad that she did.

“I guess it wasn't.” Amity eventually admitted.

“I mean, I don't know what you were so worried about. We'd have heard Luz coming a mile away.” Eda pointed out, leaning forward before sipping her tea. Lowering her cup, she looked back towards Amity “The way you were acting, you'd have thought Luz was gonna burst in here any second and overhear-”

“Did somebody say Hooty?!”

Amity nearly jumped off the couch, as the door slammed open once more, revealing the tubular house-demon from before posing triumphantly. She wasn't entirely sure if she'd briefly been panicked at the thought that it might genuinely have been Luz coming back or not. Despite everything, part of her was still deeply relieved to see that it was just the guardian of the Owl House. What she did know, beyond that, was that more than a bit of tea had just sloshed onto her hands.

She was broken from her wide-eyed fear, as Eda retrieved the dishrag from earlier and passed it towards the younger witch.

“No, Hooty.” Eda bluntly said with a touch of exasperation for her guardian.

“Are you ssuuu~rrrre? I wouldn't be embarrassed if you guys were talking about me. Hoot-hoot!” Hooty coyly noted, as he coiled back on himself.

“Yes, Hooty.”

“...So what are you guys up to? Cause I was thinking we could-” Hooty continued on, not at all bothered, as he rotated in place.

“Get out, Hooty.”

“Pfft! Fine. See if I care!...Because I do!!! Hoot-hoot!” The house-demon bellowed with a look of offense at the casual dismissal. This soon faded away, as Hooty seemed to hover in place, before looking around “You guys wouldn't happen to have any more buttons I could-”

“Out!”

“Alright, alright! Yeesh!...Someone's in a mood.” Hooty finally started to retract back into the door, after Eda finally snapped. Watching as the door finally closed and left the pair of them alone once more, Amity let out a groan before bringing a hand to her forehead.

“He gives me such a headache...”

“Yeah, but he has his uses.”

Amity just responded by taking the dishrag and wiping at the lip of her tea cup, before taking another sip. Letting out another sigh, she leaned back against the couch and tried to regain some of her lost composure.

“Helps, doesn't it?” Eda asked from the side, mirroring the younger witch, as she leaned back and let her own tension seep away.

“It really does.”

“Well, if you ever feel like having some more, feel free to stop by.” The Owl Lady said with a casual wave of her hand.

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, it'd be nice to have someone to drink tea with once in a while. Luz can hardly ever sit still. And King barely touches the stuff.” Eda easily explained, before setting her cup on the table once more. Nudging the teapot closer to her cup, she looked back “If you end up coming over after school and Luz isn't here, I can put some on. Or just whenever.”

“What would we talk about?” Amity asked, cautious about getting pulled into another emotionally draining experience, but not entirely turned away from the idea.

“I dunno. Just whatever. You can tell me about Luz or school or what you want to do. I might give you a few tips on how to become a master criminal.” Eda said with another grin, that wasn't diminished by Amity's roll of her eyes. Crossing her legs, the older witch gave a shrug “Or we can just drink some tea, and leave it at that.”

“I...I'm not sure.”

“Hey, no pressure.”

“It's just...it might not be the best idea.”

“Probably right up there with falling in love with Luz.” Eda gave Amity another poke in the side at that comment, prompting another blush from the girl.

“I'll...think about it.”

“You do you, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene that I couldn't get out of my head. It serves as a nice break from my other writing. Mostly written before I watched the season finale, but thankfully most of my predictions and reads on the various characters were on the money, so no real changes needed. If anything, some of the lines felt like they resonated a bit stronger, after some of the reveals.
> 
> Anyway, comments and questions are just as welcome here as in my other story. By which I mean, I love them and they sustain me. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys.


End file.
